When changing oil in a vehicle, there are many things to accomplish either prior to or during the act. The first step is removing the spent oil already in the motor. Unfortunately, this is typically the longest step in that it takes a good deal of time for the spent oil to be removed from the motor, typically due to the small orifice of the drain port, the viscosity of the spent oil, and the inability to add atmospheric pressure in order to facilitate the removal of the spent oil.
As such, there is a need for an instrument or tool that can speed up the process of removing the spent oil and also ensuring that all spent motor oil is eliminated so as to not contaminate fresh motor oil that will be put in. Such an instrument or tool should be easy to install and use, be relatively portable and able to be adaptable to most sizes of engines, and to accomplish the spent oil removal process in a quick and efficient manner. Also, such an instrument or tool should be either utilized manually or be able to be quickly attached to a compressor to speed up the process.